


How to Punish a Supertwink

by autisticrick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tony is a good dom, also endgame happens but tony is alive, and also a masochist, implied but it definitely happened, improper use of iron man technology, sort of aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: When Peter seems to be acting brattier every week, Tony realizes he's just not punishing the boy hard enough. The boy's super healing ability means he doesn't get to enjoy watching him deal with the pain for more than 12 hours. So he decides it's time to adjust his punishments accordingly.





	How to Punish a Supertwink

**Author's Note:**

> So the lovely AiPeCo18 (twitter: https://twitter.com/aipec018 tumblr: https://aipec018.tumblr.com/) was kind enough to fill a request for me on their Patreon (https://www.patreon.com/AiPeCo18) and did an AMAZING job despite their insistence they can't draw comic book characters (they're a fuckin liar btw). The prompt involved Tony spanking Peter with an Iron Man gauntlet and I got inspired. Please enjoy!!

All day, Peter had been a total brat. All day, Tony had held himself back. Because he knew, he knew that kid was gunning to get spanked again. 

In the four months since they’ve started having sex, he’s had to spank him at least three times a week. They established very early on that Peter has a major Daddy kink and loves it when Tony calls him “baby boy.” But Tony is old enough to recognize a bratty sub when he sees one.

He’d realized by now that the reason Peter continued to act out was because of his rapid healing. It’s not like Tony has the time (or frankly, the _energy_ ) to discipline the kid every day, so when his next punishment comes up in less than 72 hours, his skin is back to its creamy white color and there isn’t a splotch of red in sight. He’ll have to step up his game if he wants to mark him properly. Tony has already started preparing since their last session two days ago, so he’s ready.

\----------------

After returning from the mission, Tony off-handedly asks Peter to meet him in the lab for some “suit adjustments.” Peter can barely keeps that sultry little smirk from spreading across his face as he responds with a quick “Yes, Mr. Stark,” quite neutrally.

Rhodey chuckles, saying, “You know, you can call him ‘Tony,’ right? You’re what, 20 now?”

“Nineteen,” he quickly corrects, “And, uh, force of habit I guess!” He gives a little laugh and Rhodey just shrugs and leaves them to it. Once he’s out of sight, Peter turns to Tony, and bites his bottom lip the way he knows his Daddy likes and gives him a slutty little wink. “See you soon, _Mr. Stark_.” Peter runs off to his room to change out of his suit.

Tony just shakes his head and laughs to himself as he heads down to the lab.

\-------------

When Peter finally comes down to the lab, he finds Tony sitting on a stool, hunched over some new project. “Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter says teasingly. Gone is any pretense that the title is purely out of respect and totally not a kink. “What’re you working on?” Tony turns his head briefly, but goes right back to tinkering. His boy is wearing the tiniest pair of red shorts imaginable along with an extra small white t-shirt that doesn’t even cover his midriff. His cock stirs appreciatively.

“Oh, just something to keep you from acting out again,” Tony muses absently. He’s already done most of the work, but is just touching it up a little. Instead of the usual, casual lab attire, he’s wearing a nice, charcoal grey waistcoat that he knows Peter is so terribly fond of. Sure enough, when he spins around on the stool, the kid is taken aback by how pristine Tony looks and he blushes furiously. He probably expected Tony to be dressed down, maybe in one of his band shirts and some old jeans. But this is about asserting dominance and not being comfortable. 

He beckons Peter over with two quick fingers. “Over my lap, now, you know the drill.” It’s with his left hand, so the boy has yet to notice the gauntlet on his right. Peter has quickly regained his composure, and is practically _sauntering_ over to Tony, who can only roll his eyes. “This is supposed to be a punishment. You do realize that?”

“Of course, Daddy,” Peter responds in the sweetest, fakest voice possible. “How else will I learn?” He looks up from his position over Tony’s knee and bats his eyelashes. The older man is very close to just fucking him right there, but unlike his little spider, he’s mastered the art of self-control. The boy settles in, with his hard-on already nudging Tony’s pant leg.

He swiftly removes Peter’s shorts with his metal gloved hand, which seems to immediately put the boy on high alert. He hasn’t even touched his ass and he’s already squirming. “Something the matter, baby boy?” Tony asks in mock-concern. Peter shudders at the pet name.

“N-nothing, Daddy,” he quickly replies.

“Good. We’ll start with the warm-up.” Peter visibly relaxes for a moment, until he feels the cold metal fingers glide across the skin of his ass. “You’ve been very, very bad lately, haven’t you?” Tony murmurs darkly.

“M-m-mr. Stark, wh-what are you—”

_Smack!_

Tony gives no warning before laying down the first blow squarely on Peter’s left butt cheek. The boy whimpers in response. “You think I wouldn’t notice? How quick you’ve been to heal?”

_Smack!_

“I’ve been in this game a looooong time, baby boy, and I know that red isn’t supposed to be gone in less than a week.”

_Smack! Smack!_

He lands a blow on each cheek in quick succession. “You’ve been teasing me on purpose, haven’t you, darling?” Tony asks as Peter starts to sound like he’s going to cry. He leans down to breathe right against the boy’s ear “Strutting your pretty little ass in that skin tight suit _right_ in my face in front of everybody when you _know_ I can’t do anything about it?”

_Smack! Smack!_

“Answer me,” Tony growls.

“Y-yes!” Peter answers before he can hit him again. “I-I-I was intentionally bad because I wanted you to punish me, Daddy.”

Tony grins at the admission. “It’s not a punishment if you’re enjoying it.”

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

He spanks each cheek twice, now. “And it’s _definitely_ not a punishment if you aren’t feeling it the next day.” Peter sniffles at that, but he hasn’t quite started to cry. Tony’s about to fix that.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Peter is squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stave off the waterworks for just a little longer. Tony knows that he usually at least makes it through the warm-up without getting remotely close, but here he is, on the verge of tears.

“Mmm, I think that’s enough of a warm-up, don’t you?” Tony coos as he strokes Peter’s ass as softly as possible with the metal glove. His cheeks are already beet red and he can see the deep indentations from each individual finger. The boy can only whimper in response with a tiny nod; that’s not enough for Tony.

He grips Peter’s hair and pulls him up harshly, feeling the boy’s micro hairs on his fingers attach to his leg in response. “Answer the question, little spider. Are you ready for the main event?”

“Y-y-yes, sir!” Peter whines in response. “I-I’m ready, sir!”

Tony gives a little “mmm” in agreement and pinches the skin, hard, causing Peter’s eyes to bulge and his pretty mouth to let out a strangled cry.

“S-s-sir…please…”

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Sma—_

Tony lands 20 blows on each cheek in about 30 seconds. When he’s done, that’s when the dam breaks and Peter is full-on sobbing. “You know, I modeled this off the glove we built to beat Thanos,” he says, admiring his handiwork. Peter’s breathe hitches at that, and Tony’s hard as hell right now; there’s no way his little protégé isn’t feeling it. “I mean, _obviously_ we don’t have the stones anymore, but we built it to handle a lot of power.”

_Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack…_

A few minutes and some 300 blows later, Peter is an absolute fucking _mess_. The tears are still coming and his ass is practically bleeding. Tony has taken off the gauntlet, which he’s just decided is going to be called the ‘Spider Smacker 7000’, and is now petting the boy’s cheeks with flesh and bone hand. He’s shivering beneath the touch, but there’s no indication that Tony had gone too far. After all, Peter is already leaking onto the floor.

“What do you say, baby boy?”

“Th-th-thank you, Daddy…” Peter manages to get out between heaving sobs.

“ _Good_ boy,” Tony says sincerely and the boy moans at the praise. He shifts his knee to push against Peter’s erection, getting pre-come on his expensive pants. “Why don’t we take care of this now, hm?”

Peter squeezes his eyes shut again, fearful of the metal touch once again, but is surprised by the familiar feeling of a bare and calloused hand. Tony uses his other hand to card his fingers through his boy’s hair, the way he knows will overload Peter’s senses. He gets in three strokes before his young protégé is coming onto his stomach and dripping to the ground. Without missing a beat, he stutters out a strained and slurred “Thank you, sir,” before slipping off of Tony’s lap and onto his feet.

He tries to gain his bearings, but his backside accidentally touches the table behind him and Peter yelps out. Tony snorts as he watches the boy grab his own butt in an effort to stem the pain, only to cry out again when it hurts to even touch it with the smooth pads of his own fingers. Before he can sneak back to his room, Tony grabs the boys arm and spins him around to face him.

“Not quite done with you yet, baby boy.” Peter whines again, deathly afraid that his Daddy wants to fuck his asshole like he has after every other session they’ve had. But Tony isn’t that cruel. He allays his boy’s fears by petting his hair and saying, “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to avoid touching that pretty little hole of yours for the time being.” Peter leans into the touch, as Tony hoists him back up on his lap so the boy can straddle him.

“Can’t guarantee how long I can keep that promise, though,” he mutters to himself more than anything, but Peter’s heightened hearing picks up on it. He furrows his brows and pushes his lip out in an adorable pout that makes Tony laugh fondly. “Alright, I’ll give you at least a week. But you better behave, got it?” He’s having a hard time being stern when the boy is practically melting into his chest.

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll be a good boy…” He nuzzles into Tony’s shirt, and then leans into the man’s ear to whisper: “As long as you promise to _really_ step it up next time, old man.” A thrill shoots up Tony’s spine that, if he wasn’t already rock hard, would have given him an erection right away. He mentally files that away for later, proceeds to unzip his fly and take out his dick.

Tony arranges Peter to his liking, careful to avoid his raw backside, until the boy’s thighs are wrapped firmly around Tony’s dick. He starts moving the boy up and down, but Peter eventually takes over himself, bouncing up and down like his ass _wasn’t_ on fire. The boy is starting to get hard again and Tony just grunts in time with his thrusts. His fingers are creeping around Peter’s waist until they reach right before where the skin turns crimson. He’s right on the edge.

Peter starts to notice Tony’s wandering hands, but his Daddy grabs his chin to face him. “Look at me, baby.” Peter does, and once those honey brown eyes are laser focused on the older man’s darker ones, Tony presses his fingers ever so slightly against the bruised skin. The sound Peter makes is unlike _anything_ Tony’s ever heard; a throaty scream tangled with a high-pitched moan. He doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life. Peter follows suit, cock untouched.

Once they’ve both caught their breath, the boy slides off Tony’s lap, and again attempts to sneak off to his room half naked (he’s probably realized that there’s no way he can put those shorts back on). But Tony stops him before he can leave with a commanding “Wait.” Peter’s subsequent whine seems like more a reflex than a complaint so he lets it slide.

“Tony, look, I know I sort of implied that I could handle more, but I still need to recover, y’know? I’m _real_ close to passing out if I don’t head to my room and sleep on my stomach for about 30 hours and…” The older man ignores him as he’s rummaging through a bunch of different drawers, muttering nonsense to himself. “…sir?”

“Here it is!” Tony declares, procuring a rather nondescript but fairly large bottle. “I originally developed this for potential chafing in the suit,” he explains as walks back over to Peter to hand it to him. “But since I managed to design better under armor, I haven’t really needed it.” The boy just stares up at him, blinking in disbelief. “I mean, it might not be quite strong enough to heal _intentional_ aggravated contact, but I’m sure your super healing will cover the rest.” Peter still has the same blank expression as Tony puts his hand on the boy’s shoulder. It would be an almost fatherly gesture if not for what transpired less than a minute earlier. Tony brings his thumb up to Peter’s face and traces along the dried tears. “Gotta make sure I take good care of my baby boy so he can be ready to take Daddy’s cock again,” he murmurs lustfully. Peter gives him a playful smirk before grabbing his shorts from the ground and heading back to his room. He sort of attempts to cover his cherry red cheeks with the thin fabric before letting out another pained yelp.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., please divert any possible prying eyes away from Mr. Parker as he makes his way to his room.” 

“You got it, boss!”

Peter gives him a weak smile and a thumbs-up at the AI’s response.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not do a sequel, but I've got another fic I want to work on. No idea what a sequel would look like, feel free to leave suggestions!


End file.
